Living My Life Again
by Alchemaximise
Summary: 3 years ago, he left Hogwarts for a new and better life. 3 years later, they found him again and they are determined to make him come back home. Even if it means using force. - In progress -
1. Leaving

**Living My Life... Again**

Disclaimer: If you don't already know, I don't own Harry Potter.

_Prologue: Leaving _

Harry listened as his housemates conversed with each other. He isolated himself from them. He had nobody to talk to as Hermione and Ron was at the prefects meeting. Not that it would have made any difference. Since the start of the new year, he has withdrawn into himself, speaking only when absolutely neccessary.

At first, it was either unnoticed or dismissed. Then, after a few weeks, people started noticing. After noticing, his housemates tried getting him to talk. There were several attempts but they all failed. The Slytherins taunted him but they received no reaction. Snape became even more biased than usual which caused extreme reactions from the Gryffindors but Harry would just sit there without a sound. Weeks after weeks, these continued.

Weeks turned to months, and now after 3 months, it stopped. The Gryffindors stopped trying, even his closest friends gave up after trying non-stop and getting negative results. The Slytherins got tired and stopped their tauntings, even Snape lost his interest and turned to poor Neville instead.

All was quiet for a while until people started talking about him when they thought he couldn't hear. They came up with reasons why he wouldn't talk. He must have become mute, he must have forgotten how to speak, he must have gotten so crazy that he lost his ability to speak. There were so much more and they were most amusing, to Harry at least. His friends most certainly do not find them amusing. In the end, all the houses, even Gryffindor, lost so many points that should they lose a couple of hundred more, they would be back at zero.

Almost everyone blamed him for it, even if it is so obviously their own fault. Hatred, bias-ness and unfriendly-ness was so thick it almost replaced the oxygen in Hogwarts. It was so thick it was almost hard for Harry to breath.

He was getting tired of it all, and with Voldemort gaining power and Sirius' death, it's weighing him down. It was like hidden poison, invisible yet deadly. If this carries on, he would surely break. There was only one solution. Just one. He had to do it, and he had to do it tonight.

Soon, it was half past midnight. The noise died down as the last of the student left for the comfort of her bed. He walked into his dorm, making as if to go to bed. He packed quietly, pausing occassionally to listen for anybody coming up. Ron's snores filled the dorm which hid Harry's shuffling perfectly. For once, he thanked god Ron snored as loudly as an elephant stumps his feet hard. Quietly he threw his invisibility cloak onto himself and headed into the common room.

He stopped and held his breath as McGonagall came in and closed the portrait behind her. After a short while, she opened the portrait wide enough for Harry to slip out. He made sure she was out of hearing range before starting for the hidden entrance to Hogsmeade.

Along the way, he had to stop a few times due to Filch, Mrs Norris and some prefects patrolling the corridors. He had even been almost caught by a Ravenclaw prefect and Snape.

Harry looked at his watch, a present from Hermione to cheer him up. It was a quarter past one. He tapped the statue of the one-eyed

witch lightly with his wand while whispering "Dissendium" in a voice that hinted that he had not use it for a long time. The hump opened and Harry hoisted himself in. Clutching his trunk and cloak, he pushed himself forward.

With a whisper of "Lumos", he walked quietly and quickly without taking off his cloak; he could not afford to be careless now, not when he is so close to his freedom.

Coming out from a trapdoor, he glanced at his watch again. Fifteen minutes to two o'clock. He knew for a fact that there would be making another check in the house common rooms to see if the students were asleep at exactly 2.30. He had to hurry. Stifling a yawn, he crept down the empty pathways, making sure to stay invisible; it would not do to get caught by the Death Eaters or Aurors.

After some time, Harry finally made it out of the wizarding world and into the muggle one. He glanced at the watch again. 2.25 am. Exactly 5 minutes before they find out that he was gone. He made sure nobody was looking before taking off his cloak. He glanced back at the bar. It would be some time before he would see anything magic besides his own things.

Shaking his head, he looked at the still-busy streets. No point dwelling on the past. It was time to create a future for himself. Starting with a new life.

And of course he needed a new name to go with his new life.

World, forget about Harry Potter.

Meet Dave Veans.

**End of Prologue**


	2. Three Years Later

**Living My Life... Again**

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

_A/N: I apologise about the shortness of this chapter. I will try to make it longer in chapters following this one. Keyword: try._

_Chapter One: Three Years Later_

"VEANS!"

"Huh?" Dave sat up with a start. His chemistry teacher was looking at him disapprovingly while he could hear sniggers in the background.

"If you insist on sleeping in class, then I strongly suggest you stay in bed", the teacher said sternly and went back to her teaching. Dave sighed, that was the second time he had fallen asleep in class in a week, and what's worse, the week wasn't even close to being over yet.

Just then, a note was slipped onto his table. He took one look at the note and turned his head back slightly to see his best friend nod shortly twice before turning back to the lesson. Dave put the note under his table after opening it. He pretended to take down notes while reading the note. It said:

_What's going on? This is the second time in a row this week. If there's anything troubling you, you do know that I'll be here for you right? Reply me ASAP._

If only he knew. There were some things Dave can't tell even his bestest, closest friend; him having memories and visions being one of them.

While normal people just have nightmares, Dave has replays of the bad memories while he was still young and going to Hogwarts. That's why he keeps falling asleep in class; bad memories are not something you can just up and forget.That and the visions Voldemort sends him are enough to keep him up all night.

Just because Dave has managed to cover up the wretched scar, does not mean that the connection is broken. He tries to keep Voldemort out of his head, more so after what happened in his fifth year. Despite everything, he'd have to say that he's been quite successful in the sense that Voldemort hasn't found out where he was. Yet.

Dave snapped out of his thoughts and was about to write back when the bell sounded, signaling the end of school. He met his best friend outside the lecture room and they walked home together.

"So?" Fred asked out of the blue.

"So what?" Dave answered a question with a question.

"Why have you been falling asleep in class?"

"Oh," Dave said and fell silent. They walked in silence for a while before Fred spoke up, "is it another bad memory?" Dave nodded and all was silent again.

Out of his three best friends, Fred was the one he was the closest to. He was also the first he made since coming back to the muggle world, so it was only right to tell him the half truth if not the whole truth.

He had told Fred that he having bad dreams, leaving out the fact that most of them all has to do with magic.

Soon, they reached Dave's rented apartment. They bidded goodbye and Dave got ready for his part-time job as basketball coach of a small neighbourhood school.

"Hopefully I won't get any bad memories or visions tonight and I can finally get some much need sleep," he thought as he left an hour later.

Little did he know that the life he has created was going to fall apart and there's nothing he can do to stop it.

**End of Chapter One**

**Reviews**

the musician: Thank you! I will keep on writing, so don't worry.

logi: Thank you so much! I'm so sorry that this chapter is more than just a little boring.


End file.
